Molten Hearts
by Regnum Stellae
Summary: One-Shot; Kagami and Kuroko have finally started to go out with one another after nearly a year of holding in their feelings after Kuroko musters up the courage to confess. One week in and they've decided to go on their first date as a couple at a nearby park. Just a drabble I've been meaning to publish two weeks ago. Light Kagami x Kuroko


Kuroko leaned against Kagami's shoulder softer than the snowflakes surrounding them. They had been dating for only a week now but it was obvious that they had had feelings for each other since way before Kuroko had mustered up the courage to confess. This will have been their first date and to say they were nervous would be an understatement.

Kagami blushed as the soft tufts brushed against his sun-kissed neck, the week had passed by like a dream. Whenever they could they would steal glances at each other and find a way to make time to meet between classes, lunch, and even practices. The day Kuroko confessed they slept over at Kagami's place and stayed up the whole night looking at the stars through the frost covered windows and just talked. Talked about everything from favorite foods to dreams and ambitions.

In the midst of their talking the whole world had stilled and they had shared a single kiss, it was chaste and undemanding but it filled them with warmth that even the cold winter night could not chill. They had even created a song that only they knew.

They were now sitting on a park bench watching as the kids and couples played in the snow. Kuroko's cheeks were flushed from the cold but he didn't seem to mind at all as he stared deeply into into Kagami's eyes.

Kagami could feel his own face begin to flush and he was positive it wasn't because of the cold. He swooped down and stole a kiss from the blunette's pale vanilla- flavored lips making Kuroko smile, the smile was just as sweet and chaste as their first. Kuroko looked away again, his cheeks even pinker than before, and once again placed his head on one of Kagami's broad shoulders.

Kagami began to hum _their_ song quietly as if afraid anyone else would hear it and steal it. Kuroko followed in Kagami's steps and began to mumble the song just as quietly if not lower.

"He held the world upon a string but he didn't ever hold me. Spun the stars on his fingernails but it never made him happy cause he couldn't ever have me. He said he'd won the world at a carnival but he could never win me cause he couldn't ever catch me.

I, I know why because when I look in his eyes I just see the sky. When I look in his eyes well I, just see the sky.

I don't love you I'm just passing the time; you could love me if I knew how to lie. But who could love me?I am out of my mind. Throwing a line out to sea  
to see if I can catch a dream.

The sun was always in his eyes, he didn't even see me, but that boy had so much love he'd wanna kiss you all the time. Yeah, he'd wanna kiss you all the time.

He said he won the world at a carnival but I'm sure I didn't ruin him; just made him more interesting. I'm sure I didn't ruin him; just made him more interesting.

I, I know why because when I look in his eyes I just see the sky. When I look in his eyes well I, I just see the sky.

I don't love you I'm just passing the time; you could love me if I knew how to lie. But who could love me? I am out of my mind. Throwing a line out to sea to see if I can catch a dream."

They both sung along lazily now, watching their breath crystallize and slowly rise up to the heavens. Kuroko felt Kagami's hand squeeze his gently as Kagami asked, "Are you cold?" Kuroko nodded tiredly, he didn't want to mention that he had stayed up all night nervous about this being their first date for Kagami would surely tease him to no end.

The taller teen turned his back to Kuroko before the blunette asked curiously, "What are you doing?" Kagami blushed slightly as he responded not-too-quietly, "Isn't it obvious? I'm offering you a piggy-back ride!" Kuroko snickered, Kagami was just too cute.

Carefully Kuroko stood up on the bench and hopped onto the broad warm back offered to him, slowly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Unfortunately for Kagami it turned out that his much smaller boyfriend was a real tease, "Do you want to go to your place or mine?" The words were innocent enough but the blunette's tone and how they feathered against Kagami's ear promised all kinds of lewd acts no matter where they went nearly making Kagami faint from blood loss.

Kagami shook the filthy thoughts out of his head as he growled warningly at Kuroko, "If you're ready to tease me about doing 'it' than you must be ready to actually do it..." Kuroko laughed kindheartedly. Kagami couldn't even say 'intercourse' let alone sex without getting embarrassed, it made Kuroko just want to eat him up.

They joked the rest of the way home to Kagami's place until Kagami gently placed Kuroko on a black leather seat. Kagami lingered over Kuroko's vulnerable body for a few moments with growing lust plain to see in his eyes before reluctantly moving away. Kuroko pulled him back into a passionate kiss, once again wrapping his arms around his boy-friend's neck.

Slowly they parted but only for air before they went back to kissing heatedly again. Kagami's right arm wrapped around Kuroko's waist while his left held them up, in the distance bells from an old clock-tower could be heard. They tore away from each other for just a moment to relish in the moment. Tentatively Kuroko whispered, "I love you..." Kagami's cheeks immediately went red as he mumbled, "I love you too."

If Kuroko thought he could get out of this now after being so cute, so lovable, then he was dead wrong. But then again Kuroko didn't seem to want to escape, in fact he seemed to be the one leading Kagami farther and farther away from thinking rationally.

That night they had stayed up all night once again just whispering 'I love you' over and over again until early morning when they finally fell asleep within each other's arms.

* * *

Please tell me what you guys think! I was really nervous writing this because I'm not use to writing anything this fluffy so I was super reluctant to actually publish it... Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! It's my first one-shot so please review so that I can improve. Well that's all, bye-bye XD


End file.
